figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamstone/5
Dreamstone #5 is obtained by returning 2 Ancient Artefacts to the curator in the Aeropolis museum. This particular Dreamstone is about Deugan and Emela talking about their experiences from the past and hopes for the near future. Note: Character names do not appear while reading dreamstones in-game; they were added by for purposes of readability and clarification. Script ;Deugan :"So then we defeated the Gruul and saved the village! But all Rohoph could say was 'I could have done that much faster if I had my powers'!" ;Emela :"Hee. That's so like him!" ;Deugan :"Yeh, he can be really annoying at times. I used to be envious that it wasn't me who he possessed, but I suppose over the years I've become glad of not having some self-righteous old git in my brain, constantly chiding me and stuff." ;Emela :"I can't really understand how he copes with it!" ;Deugan :"Nor can I... But I sort of admire his strength." ;Emela :"It still can't compare to your heroism though..." ;Deugan :... ;Emela :... ;Deugan :"Uh, anyway, I, uh, still don't know all that much about your early years!" :"Hmm?! You say you used to live in here with your parents? It's a nice place and everything, but didn't it get a bit lonely? Or scary, with all the monsters?" ;Emela :"The monsters didn't attack the Guardians, so we were safe there... But I must admit it was really lonely at times. Really lonely..." :"I kept looking up at the village where the other humans were, longing to go there and play with them, but my parents said it was forbidden, that I had *duty* to attend to and stuff... That I was special, and that they'd not want to play with me." ;Deugan :"That must have been awful..." ;Emela :"I suppose I got used to after a while. But still... um. I'm glad you're here with me now..." ;Deugan :"I... I'm just really glad to be making you happy!" ;Emela :"I still can't get over the loss of my parents, but I suppose I'd sort of distanced myself from them anyway in recent years. I do miss them a lot, but I'd miss them far more if I hadn't found you lying by the lake..." :"They'll still be watching me from the Big Beyond anyway, so I'll be fine... I'll be fine." ;Deugan :"I'll be with you, to make sure you are. Don't you worry." ;Emela :"I'm so scared all the time... Of my duty, of doing things wrong because I missed out on social experiences that other people had. I don't like having this responsibility thrust on me when I don't feel ready." :"My parents sent me to the Guard to learn skills to protect the Crystal, but I don't know if what I learned is enough." ;Deugan :"We saved the world, you know! Try to look at it that way... You got better than most Guards ever do. You're as capable as can be!" ;Emela :"Thank you... I find it hard to believe you, but I'm glad you're trying to reassure me. It helps." ;Deugan :"I do know what you mean about those doubts about your abilities. Not a day has gone by when I don't wonder whether I'm good enough for what I'm trying to be." :"I often think to myself things like 'what am I doing? Trying to play Hero? Me?! How ridiculous! I couldn't save an ant from drowning, let alone save the world from evil Last Bosses!'" :"In many ways I'm glad I 'sacrificed myself' and didn't return to be a Knight. He has his work set out for him now, but I honestly don't think I could have done it." ;Emela :"Heh... We're together on that, then. I turned mine down because I couldn't handle it... You avoided the embarrassment of refusing it to his face! Lucky you!" ;Deugan :"We're so... *strong*, aren't we? But I'm glad we're revealing things like this to each other." ;Emela :"Me too..." ;Deugan :"It's good to get things like this off my chest. Makes me feel less weak and pathetic, to find a similar soul to relate to... I feel less alone." ;Emela :"I know exactly what you mean..." :"I used to think I was the only one with this personality, with these doubts..." ;Deugan :"Me too; felt like I had to hide it, pretend..." ;Emela :... ;Deugan :... ;Emela :"Um... is it cold in here? I think it's cold..." ;Deugan :"...Is this better?" ;Emela :"Y-yes... That's much better. Thank you." ;Emela :He feels so warm... So nice. :I've always wondered what this would feel like... To think that I'm actually experiencing it! ;Deugan :Cuddling with a girl I had my eyes on in front of a fireplace! My lust wants to go out of control and celebrate, but I really just want to ignore it right now. :It's difficult, but I also feel like there's a stronger feeling at work here than the one in my pants. My MIND is at ease, at peace... and this is so wonderful. :I never thought I'd find such a thing... I hope it can last forever. :And yet... I can't help but feeling that this isn't mutual. Did she say 'thank you' with iciness? Am I imagining it? :I don't want to inflict myself on someone who doesn't want me... That would be the worst thing in the world. :Maybe I should let go... ;Emela :He let go! Aah! Did I do something wrong?! Does he not like me?! ;Emela :"W-what's the matter?" ;Deugan :"I... I'm really tired all of a sudden. I think I'm going to go to bed..." ;Emela :"Okay... Um... Night night, then... I think." ;Deugan :"Yeh... Night?" ;Emela :Aah! Now I'm worried! What did I do? I knew I'd do something wrong! I knew I'd be a disappointment... ;Deugan :Bah! I should never have been so... so forthright! That was a stupid thing to do! So unlike me. Now I just feel embarrassed and hurt, knowing that she doesn't feel the same way. :I suppose it was best to find out early though, before I could build up enough feeling to get even more hurt when my hopes were shattered... :And yet... Maybe I AM just imagining this? Maybe I'm missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime? :Why can't I just TALK about this with her? I'm so scared of hearing the wrong things... Of ruining what we have, our friendship. ;Emela :I... maybe I'm just... Maybe I should go and talk to him. Tell him how I feel... Try to explain why I do things wrong. :I don't want to lose what I have here... ;Emela :... ;Deugan :... ;Emela :Okay... There he is I... I know what I can do to show him, without words. Then I can know for sure. I just hope this is okay, but I'm so scared... I bet he can feel my heart pounding. :Now the moment of truth... ;Deugan :She... she just got in the bed with me, behind me...! :I... I... I! Uhh! Unexpected! :Thank you. ;Emela :He's hugging back! I... this is so... nice. Category:Dreamstones